El juego de la botella
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Francia está aburrido y tiene ganas de jugar-¿Qué tal un juego?-propuso desde su asiento al otro lado de la gran mesa de reuniones. ¿Correrán peligro las naciones si aceptan? -Varias parejas y problemas-
1. ¡Todos a jugar con Francianiichan!

¡Primer fic subido!

Espero les agrade tuve que buscar la inspiración en todas partes, pero al fin llego(?)

Habrá varias parejas no quiero que solo una se lleve toda la atención aunque depende de lo que digan las/los lectoras/es ^^

Solo cabe decir que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya quien hace un excelente trabajo

**

* * *

**1.¡Todos a jugar con Francia-niichan!

-¿Qué tal un juego?- propuso el francés desde su asiento al otro lado de la gran mesa de reuniones, en la que como cada mes perdían el tiempo; y como no, ya que siempre salían a flote más problemas que soluciones.

La sonrisa pícara y pervertida de Francis causó un escalofrío general a los demás países.

-Vee~ ¡un juego sería divertido Francia-niichan!- las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar para el inocente italiano, ¿¡es que acaso no entendía el doble sentido de aquella pregunta! ¡Sobre todo viniendo de la para nada santa boca del país del amor!

-Merci Feliciano, al menos alguien me apoya- Nadie supo cómo o cuando Francis atravesó la sala hasta llegar donde el gemelo Italia- Por ello te recompensaré.

-¡Aléjate, maldito bastardo!- la estruendosa voz de Romano hizo eco, provocando en los espectadores de aquella extraña escena un sobresalto. Mala idea hacer eso. Francis lo observó atentamente unos segundos para después mostrar una sonrisa desprovista de buenas intenciones.

-¿Así que tu también quieres probar l'amour francés, mon chérie?

La mueca de horror en el rostro de Romano era digna de una foto al ver las manos francesas acercarse tanto, sobrepasando el tan mencionado espacio personal.

-¡CHIGI!- el extraño chillido del italiano mas el letal cabezazo cercano a la Torre Eiffel eran igual a un Francis retorciéndose de dolor (y vaya que no se necesita ser físico-matemático para resolver algo tan simple)

-¡Cálmense todos, AHORA!- todos los rostros se dirigieron hacia el alemán que intentaba, fallidamente, poner algo de orden e ignorándolo olímpicamente se hicieron los sordos y continuaron en lo que estaban.

Durante unos minutos las risas, gritos y alguna que otra discusión con el compañero de al lado se hicieron escuchar. De vez en cuando un país se percataba del raro sonido, como si algo se arrastrara por el suelo gimiendo y quejándose de dolor.

Exactamente en el extremo de la mesa ocupando un lugar privilegiado se encontraba América, quien comía hamburguesas amontonadas en un plato a su lado izquierdo. Se le notaba absorto, solo observaba a las demás naciones pelearse sin ser partícipe de estas, demasiado _weird*_ viniendo del héroe...pero todo esto tenía una simple explicación la cual se podría llamar la alianza Inglesa-Canadiense, así es, Arthur y Matthew decidieron hacer algo respecto a la hiperactividad del norteamericano, la cual los tenía al borde de los nervios; sobre todo al primero.

Las dos naciones realizaron millones de experimentos buscando la cura y después de muchos, descubrieron que este se mantenía quieto si se le ponía un montón de esa comida rápida a su lado y desde ese día cada reunión ha sido tranquila, exceptuando claro los otros asuntos.

-A-Alfred, Alfr...ed- una quejumbrosa voz sacó de sus pensamientos al chico. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró la procedencia de esta, por un momento pensó que había sido Inglaterra, quien tomaba el té y miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros. Regresó la vista hacia su hermano, el cual recibía golpecitos en la cabeza por parte del cubano, abrazaba su osito e intentaba, a la vez, mantener una plática normal con Seychelles. Al no saber quien fue pensó que todo había sido su imaginación.

De pronto sintió un ligero jalón en la parte baja del pantalón y allí haciendo acto de presencia Francia balbuceando incoherencias, tratando de transmitir un mensaje. El francés tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó el rostro.

-Mon ami, ¿p-por qué no hacemos un trato?- Alfred no confiaba para nada. Intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo que a continuación dijo Francis, captó toda su atención- Si haces todo lo que yo te diga...obtendrás todas la comida chatarra que gustes y como premio especial..._al cejotas_- había dado en el blanco. _¡Touché!_

-Te escucho- dijo un Alfred muy seguro agachándose para lograr oír lo que Francis tenía que decir.

**5 minutos más tarde...**

-¡Jajaja!- la sonora carcajada lanzada al aire por América logró que los países guardaran silencio absoluto no sin antes poder escucharse el sonido de una taza hacerse añicos.

-What the hell?- exclamó Arthur, poco le importó que medio mundo (literalmente) se le quedara viendo

-Like the hero I am... ¡debo hacer que esta reunión sea de provecho!- la seriedad en su voz asustó a la mayoría de los presentes.

Por otro lado Inglaterra buscaba en Canadá una respuesta y el chico le señaló con el dedo el plato de hamburguesas, ¡el cual estaba vacío! Arthur comenzó a maldecirse por lo bajo al no haber sido precavido. Nunca pensó que ese montón de hamburguesas no alcanzara.

-..._ ¿Qué tal un juego?-_ por extrañas razones eso parecía un dejá vú aunque no entendían el porqué ni el donde habían escuchado antes aquellas palabras.

Entonces, Alfred sacó de no-se-sabe-donde una botella de ¿vino? vacía.- Esto va de la siguiente manera: **yo** comienzo girando la botella, cuando pare una de las personas señaladas deberá elegir verdad o reto, dependiendo que les toque una impondrá el reto o realizará la pregunta, mientras la otra responde o cumple. Ahora, ¿quién me secunda?

La actividad no sonaba mal, pero muchos dudaban por el tipo de retos o preguntas que se pudieran hacer dentro del juego. Algunos o mejor dicho todos tenían secretos que no les agradarían fueran expuestos.

-_J'ai appuyé la notion*_- el limpio y pulcro francés del rubio de cabello ondulado se hizo escuchar.

-Tío, ¿a qué hora llegaste?- preguntó un Antonio sumamente confundido, le dirigió una mirada a Gilbert quien simplemente alzó los hombros; por experiencia propia, el español sabía que recuperarse de esos cabezazos se llevaba su tiempo y más si eran cerca de las regiones vitales. **Un nuevo enigma para el mundo.**

A pesar de todo Antonio levantó la mano con una sonrisa pensando que sería divertido y tal vez con un poco de suerte su Lovino respondería sus preguntas o cumpliría sus retos; y vaya que se le estaban ocurriendo unos muy buenos.

-¡El awesome yo también juega!- grito Gilbert, lo cual no era necesario, aunque claro está, es tanta _awesomenisidad*_ que todo mundo tiene que saberlo. Ahora sí el Bad Friends Trio estaba apuntado- Anda West un poco de diversión no mata, lo mismo va para el señorito- Roderich lo observó atentamente y Gilbert le sacó la lengua divertido.

-No veo por qué no-aru- dijo China convencido

-Entonces me apunto- la macabra sonrisa de Iván hizo que Yao se arrepintiera deseando con todas sus fuerzas que jamás le tocara el y muchos países rogaron por lo mismo.

La mayor parte de las naciones estaba dispuesta, los únicos que faltaban al final eran: Inglaterra, Austria, Alemania, Noruega (el cual estaba siendo acosado por Dinamarca para entrar al juego) e Islandia, este último solo lo haría si su hermano también aceptaba. Increíblemente hasta Sealand jugaba, muchos se seguían preguntaban en qué momento se habría colado a la reunión la molesta versión miniatura de Arthur.

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu! Nos vamos a divertir, además, cumpliré cualquier reto que me pongas*- en ese instante Elizaveta le dio un codazo a Japón y esta le dijo algo al oído. Por un momento Alemania no comprendió ese comportamiento de la chica y al final cedió.

Después de unos segundos de haber cedido quiso comprender el porqué del comportamiento de Hungría, así que analizó las palabras de Italia...un sonrojo involuntario apareció en su rostro.

-Vee Doitsu, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas todo rojo- Feliciano puso una mano sobre la frente del alemán

-S-si no te preocupes- contesto avergonzado por aquellos pensamientos

Al final Noruega fue convencido e Islandia tuvo que entrar. Tres faltan dos.

_-¡Come on Iggy! ¡Just for me! ¡Pleaseeeee~! ¡You know you want!*- _América zarandeaba al pobre inglés por la espalda.

-No, porque seguramente la **rana** te convenció. Tu no serías capaz de un juego tan perverso- Alfred dejó de agitarlo por un momento y volteó la silla giratoria en la cual estaba sentado Arthur quedando de frente.

-You don't know anything about me- Inglaterra se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de personalidad y la manera seductora en que lo miraba el menor, desde la espalda sintió como se le erizaba la piel recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡Kyaa!- Taiwán, quien estaba a escasos metros de ellos soltó un gritito

-If I say yes- Arthur trago saliva, sintiendo arder su rostro por la cercanía del muchacho- _Are you going tu keep your mouth shut?*_

Alfred asintió ccon la cabeza en señal afirmatoria con su gran sonrisa infantil e inocente, tan típica en él y regresó a su lugar satisfecho de haber vencido al gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Por otro lado Gilbert se llevó a Roderich afuera de la sala, nadie se entero lo que le habrá dicho pero al regresar aceptó sin chistar o quejarse. Eso sí, el albino se gano una letal mirada por parte de la húngara, haciendo _casi _realidad eso de que las miradas matan.

Ahora si todos dentro del juego listos para la diversión (?)

* * *

Weird= extraño, raro, fuera de lo común

J'ai appuyé la notion= Secundo la noción o apoyo la idea (según el traductor de google-sensei)

Awesomenisidad= palabra rara que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo xD

¡Come on Iggy! ¡Just for me! ¡Pleaseee~! ¡You know you want!= ¡Vamos Iggy! ¡Por mí! ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que quieres! (adoro esas rabietas =u=)

Are you going to keep your mouth shut?= ¿mantendrás tu boca cerrada? (se oye más lindo en ingles)

Correccciones, comentarios, sugerencias, ¿Reviews?, ¿tomatazos?, lo que gusten hehehe

Gracias por leer y continuará...


	2. De verdades, retos y ¿celos?

¡Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y por los reviews! ^w^

Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, si hasta hoy, pfff semana de exámenes finales ¡te odio!

Ok dejaré de desahogar mi estrés sino me seguire de largo hehehe como saben Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya y bla, bla, bla...

¡Ahora si a leer! nwn

* * *

Cap. 2 De verdades, retos y ¿celos?

Gira, gira, gira, gira, comienza a aminorar la marcha, gira lento, ¡se detuvo!

1era ronda: Hungría dicta y Gilbert cumple

— ¿Verdad o reto? — siseó la muchacha

—V-v-verdad— Gilbert sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, incluso el sexto sentido de Gilbird se lo advirtió ya que este salió volando segundos antes de que la botella se detuviera por completo.

— Entonces Prusia dinos…— rió diabólicamente meneando una sartén (aun no comprendo donde es que sacan tantas cosas). El ambiente se había tornado pesado, no tanto como cuando Rusia deja ver su aura oscura, pero si para estremecer a Gilbert —… ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

_¿Tanto drama para eso? _Pensaron la mayoría de las naciones, sintiendo como una gotita les resbalaba por la sien. El albino colocó un dedo en su mentón intentando recordar el Awesome beso que recibió la primera chica digna del increíble Prusia, aunque claro según el "las mujeres caían a sus pies"

_¡Kesesese, soy un galán, ni el señorito se me resiste!_ Pensó el chico desviándose por completo de la pregunta.

— ¿¡Es que acaso no piensas responder la **** pregunta! — le gritó un exasperado italiano

—Lovi no seas impaciente que ya vendrá tu turno, no te preocupes, te tengo guardado **lo mejor**— España le guiñó un ojo.

—Calla, bastardo pervertido— dijo en un tono más bajo al normal de su voz, se le notaba abochornado.

Gilbert, quien estaba recapitulando cada episodio de su vida, no se dio cuenta del alboroto que se formaba a su alrededor. De pronto recordó aquella vez hace tiempo cuando se infiltró cerca de la frontera de Canadá, para espiar a los Aliados en la WWII, por órdenes del jefe loco (dígase Hitler) de su hermano…la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y al notar esto los demás guardaron silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó la chica de cabelló castaño

—Mi primer beso…fue…con… ¿Cana…dá?— todos miraban expectantes por esa repentina declaración, mientras Elizaveta esbozaba una sonrisilla y Francia se removía incómodo.

— ¡Fue un accidente! — La suave voz de Matthew resonó al fondo de la sala, estaba totalmente sonrojado. La intuición se lo decía Gilbert había recordado esa vez, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que él, Canadá, hubiera sido su primer beso— Yo caminaba totalmente distraído y…— se excuso—…y nos tropezamos, ¡eso no cuenta! — nadie se esperaba eso, y lo recalco **NADIE****.** De todos menos el canadiense.

— ¡EXACTO, muchas personas quieren besarme al ser tan Awesome! — Prusia intentó reparar lo dicho anteriormente sin éxito, ahora sabían ese vergonzoso secreto y todo por no pensar antes de hablar.

—Continua grabando Kiku esto será interesante—susurro una orgullosa Hungría

2da ronda: Sealand dicta e Islandia cumple

— ¡Es mi turno, es mi turno, lalalalala! — Sealand bailaba en su lugar alegre— ¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto—dijo en tono secante

—De acuerdo…emmmm…veamos…te reto que grites: "¡Considero a Sealand el mejor país del mundo!" — bueno, si así logran que el niño se mantenga quieto.

—Considero a Sealand el mejor país del mundo—repitió el islandés sin ánimo alguno. Peter comenzó a correr en círculos lanzando grititos de alegría.

—Inglaterra— dijeron al unísono e inmediatamente el aludido se levantó abrió la puerta principal y le hizo señas al chiquillo para que saliera de la habitación. Importándole poco que lo echaran del juego este continuó extasiado. _¡Llegando a casa le contaré a Letonia que al fin me reconocieron como nación! _Pensó Peter.

— ¿Podemos continuar? — pregunto Seychelles haciendo un mohín con la boca

3era ronda: Francia dicta y un casi muerto Inglaterra cumple

— ¿Verdad o reto? — pregunto Francis intentando torturar al inglés

— ¡Reto!— contestó sin pensar el muchacho— ¡No, espera!

— Lo siento Angleterre pero no se puede cambiar, además, será algo muy fácil no te preocupes— se quedó en silencio varios minutos intentando definir cuál sería un reto digno de recordar. Se lo replanteó varias veces, no le gustaría dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

— ¡FUCK! ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios tengo que hacer? — exclamó un ya impaciente Arthur

—Está bien, he decidido que todos queremos verte bailando en ese sexy traje de mesero— sentenció el rubio. Las mejillas del inglés se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí, de verdad se quería dar un tiro lo único que se lo impedía era el hecho de ¡dejar ganar al bastardo del vino en un estúpido juego de adolescentes! — Vamos mon amour no seas tímido, ¿acaso no recuerdas esa vez que modelaste tu lindo atuendo **solo para mí**?

_Damn debo dejar de excederme con la bebida, siempre termino haciendo idioteces_ se reprochó Arthur. A lo lejos observó a Taiwán intercambiar miradas insinuantes con Hungría y Japón. Al mismo tiempo, a su lado, Alfred… ¿Qué significaba esa expresión en su rostro? Jamás se la había visto, parecía triste o decepcionado...

Efectivamente, el inglés tenía razón, la última afirmación de Francis dejó anonadado al americano. Por un momento sintió su corazón ser estrujado contra su pecho, no lo soportó e hizo lo primero que le vino en mente.

—Cumpliré el reto Wine Bast… ¿Alfred? — detuvo su insulto al notar como el norteamericano se retiraba.

—Descanso de 15 minutos— alcanzó a decir justo antes de poner los pies fuera de la sala de conferencias.

Los países desfilaron en fila india para salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Ya en el jardín se separaron en grupos. Taiwán, Hungría y Japón cuchicheaban entre sí de algún tema posiblemente censurado para los menores que lean esta historia. Matthew, aun avergonzado por lo sucedido hundía la cara en Kumajiro evitando mirar a cualquiera sobre todo a Gilbert. Liechstein y Seychelles platicaban muy animadas sentadas a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras Vash veía con mala cara al Bad Friends Trio haciendo bulla y molestando a todo aquel que se le cruzara enfrente. Un poco más allá se escuchaba un _¡hey tu macho patatas, deja en paz a mi fratello!_ Por parte de Romano. Y cerca de la entrada al edificio de la ONU, Noruega estaba sentado en las escaleras principales y un insistente Dinamarca intentaba por todos los medios posibles descansar su cabeza en las piernas del chico, pero este le amenazaba con puño en alto.

Los que decidieron quedarse dentro para tomar un refrigerio hablaban tranquilamente, sea el caso de Hong Kong e Islandia. Y a unas mesas de distancia Yao charlaba sobre asuntos políticos con Iván.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa al tonto de Alfred? — Inglaterra se dirigía al baño con la intención de remojarse el rostro y olvidarse del reto que tendría que cumplir después del descanso— Fucking frog

Dentro del sanitario Arthur se topó con Austria, quien se lavaba las manos meticulosamente.

—Esta actividad es una pérdida de tiempo, envés de eso, deberíamos estar viendo por las crisis que estamos pasando. América no debería desperdiciar así las reuniones— soltó Roderich de repente

—Lo sé, pero a decir verdad quien tiene la culpa de esto, es Francia, dudo que Alfred tenga la mente llena de perversiones. Lo conozco bien, después de todo yo lo crie…— el rubio sintió que comenzaba a hablar de más— disculpa— ¡estaba defendiendo a su ex colonia!

—No te preocupes, me retiro entonces, antes de que Gilbert intente detenerme— Austria salió rápidamente no dejando despedirse al inglés.

El chico abrió la llave del grifo para dejar correr el agua, tomó un poco entre sus manos y se salpicó la cara, fue un alivio instantáneo el sentir el líquido frío recorriendo su piel, pero la paz terminó justo cuando unos enormes ojos azules le miraban desde la entrada.

—He…llo? — atinó a decir el mayor, _¿habrá escuchado lo que dije? _se pregunto a si mismo nervioso— no me digas que ya acabaron los quince minutos de descanso — miró su reloj asustado por la tormenta que se avecinaba, también conocida como Francis (o rana en el diccionario de Inglaterra).

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Intentando ignorar la presencia del inglés se acercó al lavamanos y fingió estar más interesado en la limpieza de sus manos. Entre ellos comenzaba a formarse un silencio bastante tenso.

**Mientras tanto en el intento de huída de Austria…**

Los pasos del austriaco eran apresurados sabía que si no quería ser atrapado por el albino tendría que salir del edificio lo más pronto posible sin ser visto. El pasillo que recorría en ese instante se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, en definitiva su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Al llegar al final y doblar la esquina presurosamente se tropezó con una niña de cabello rubio por encima de los hombros, en el cual llevaba un listón, y ojos verdes junto a un muchacho con los mismos rasgos, que, al reconocerlo dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Disculpe— dijo Liechstein haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Vamos Liech— ordenó un Suiza irritado.

—Hermano no seas tan descortés— le reprochó la chica— ¿se retira ya de la reunión, señor Austria? — preguntó con curiosidad al ver el maletín del mayor.

—Sí, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver en casa y no es una reunión propiamente dicho— Roderich no quería parecer grosero, pero si no se iba seguramente lo retendrían allí— Tendrán que disculparme de verdad llevo prisa.

—De acuerdo no se preocupe— Liechstein le sonrió y acto continuo se hizo a un lado jalando a su hermano del brazo para dejarle pasar.

Justo cuando pasaba frente a unas oficinas las voces de tres personas resonaron cerca, el acento de cada una era perfectamente reconocible; un alemán, un francés y un español. Eso solo significaba algo, Gilbert lo iba a acorralar.

— ¡Jajajaja fue tan Awesome! No sé cómo no estuvieron en esa fiesta chicos— comentaba eufórico Prusia.

— ¿Sera acaso por qué tu no nos invitaste? —le contestaron al mismo tiempo Antonio y Francis

—Pero les mande como 10 mensajes de texto y además estuve intentando marcarles, nunca contestaron— el albino les replicó decepcionado.

—Oh bueno no importa porque ese día Lovi y yo nos las pasamos recorriendo Madrid fue muy divertido— dijo un siempre optimista Antonio.

— ¡Hey señorito! ¿A dónde vas? — al notar a Austria tratando de pasar desapercibido pensó que tal vez este pretendía escabullirse de la reunión— El juego aun no ha terminado…— su vista se posó en el portafolio que llevaba Roderich, el cual intentaba ocultar sin éxito alguno— adelántense muchachos los alcanzo apenas termine con esto— la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de Gilbert le dio muy mala espina al de lentes.

—Buena suerte mon ami— le deseó Francia dándole la espalda a los dos junto con España.

Roderich apenas pudo reaccionar cuando los brazos de Prusia se posaron uno a cada lado, impidiéndole huir o realizar cualquier otro movimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres? — fuera o no una pregunta tonta, era ya costumbre del austriaco antes de ser acosado por el alemán

—Kesesese entonces la actividad no es de tu agrado, ¿eh? — Gilbert se acerco un poco más

—Déjame yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer envés de malgastar el tiempo aquí jugando— su voz era firme y confiada, aunque Austria sentía un ligero ardor en sus mejillas, esa distancia con el chico lo ponía nervioso.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no hacemos algo productivo? — la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se mantenía intacta.

— ¿Qué quieres…decir con eso? — esta vez las palabras salieron a duras penas

—Tú conoces bien el significado de lo que pasara ahora, pequeño aristócrata jejeje— Prusia esperó alguna reacción por parte del austriaco pero esta nunca llego, lo que comenzó a molestarle— ¿Por qué no estas diciendo nada? Si tienes algo que soltar hazlo ahora…—nada, simplemente se quedó allí evitando los ojos del albino. _Esto me está hartando, de hecho no es nada Awesome, ¡ya basta!_

Gilbert eliminó los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos, acercándose peligrosamente a Roderich, quien no pudo hacer nada.

— ¿Gilbert? ¡Tú…! ¡Suéltame! — _cállate_ dijo mentalmente Prusia y para cerrarle la boca a su presa este posó sus labios sobre los de Roderich, al principio de una manera intensa y después de unos segundos se volvió lento, apasionado y extrañamente delicioso.

Primeramente Roderich buscaba zafarse del agarre del alemán y al final se dejó llevar. Toda su voluntad se había quebrantado frente a la persona que alguna vez fue su enemigo, ¿cómo era posible aquello? Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos sintió como Gilbert le alzaba los brazos y los ponía sobre su cabeza sosteniendo sus muñecas con una sola mano.

— ¿Qué…qué haces? — dijo justo cuando ambos tomaron un respiro y notó unos dedos desabrochando los botones de su abrigo.

—Jeje, ¿no es obvio? —Gilbert respondió sin detener su trabajo

—Alguien nos puede descubrir, por si no lo recuerdas estamos en Nueva York en el edificio de la ONU— le miró directamente frunciendo el ceño malhumorado

—Haberme dicho antes que deseabas privacidad, no te preocupes, varias de estas oficinas están vacías ¡kesese! —Prusia no se imaginó que Austria fuera tan exigente.

—Es…pera, yo no quize…— muy tarde, el chico lo jaló dentro de la oficina más cercana.

**De regreso a los sanitarios con Alfred y Arthur…**

Según decían, el silencio era paz y tranquilidad, ¡vaya mentira más grande! El que haya dicho eso jamás se vio envuelto en una situación como la que pasaban en ese instante las naciones de América e Inglaterra.

—Arthur— el menor captó la atención del inglés— de verdad, ¿crees que me conoces?...

* * *

Disculpen no pude evitar resistir el impulso de poner un poco de PrusiaxCanadá, últimamente he leído FF de esos dos y se ven tan lindooooos~!

Como verán he decidido tomar más en cuenta las parejas USAxUK y PrusiaxAustria aunque habrá pequeños momentos Spamano, Franadá, DenNor y también la pareja que me tiene fascinada IcexHK (no entiendo que le veo pero es que ya es mi trauma xD)

Por cierto las partes que están subrayadas son diálogos sacados de un doujinshi que leí hace unos días y como vi que pegaban con el contexto me pareció una buena idea, el dou se llama _**Walzer **_y es de _**Cocca**_, muy recomendable sus trabajos =w=


	3. A really sweet revenge!

Aquí el tercer capítulo recien salido de word xD

Agradezco sus reviews y bueno este cap. va dedicado a Lilith y todas las que me pidieron USAxUK (especialmente Lil porque me pidió **más** USAxUK)

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya

* * *

Cap. 3 A really sweet revenge!

Según decían, el silencio era paz y tranquilidad, ¡vaya mentira más grande! El que haya dicho eso jamás se vio envuelto en una situación como la que pasaban en ese instante las naciones de América e Inglaterra.

—Arthur— el menor captó la atención del inglés— de verdad, ¿crees que me conoces?

— ¡Stupid yankee! — la reacción del anglosajón era predecible para Alfred, _ahí viene el sermón_, pensó desganado y poniendo cara de aburrimiento— Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sabes que a veces las cosas se pueden interpretar mal cuando no sabes de lo que hablan las personas y de ahí es cuando vienen los chismes… ¡No me ignores!— el menor se dio la vuelta fastidiado.

—Se acabo el descanso, regresemos— observó cortante

— ¡Ca**** no me importa! — le irritaba la actitud de su ex colonia, simplemente lo sacaba de quicio, _¿¡como paso de ser tan…tan adorable a esto! ¡Pero qué demonios pienso!_ — ¡Don't move!

—What if I move? — Le retó — tu ya no me mandas

Los asistentes a la reunión desfilaron por los pasillos para regresar a "trabajar". La mayoría iba en silencio preguntándose cuanto tiempo se llevaría esto y una mínima porción (para más exactos Hungría, Taiwán y Japón) se quedaron rezagados en el área de las oficinas al oír **extraños sonidos** provenientes de una.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Inglaterra? — preguntó una vocecilla por detrás.

—Sí, sí, solo me golpee con la puerta de los sanitarios al salir— el inglés le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Matthew por haberse preocupado de él, a pesar de que estuviera mintiendo. La verdad era que el hermano del canadiense le había azotado la puerta en sus narices, literalmente, con su fuerza sobrehumana. Vaya que era resistente ese pedazo de madera para no haberse roto después de semejante golpe, más no se podría decir lo mismo de la nariz de Reino Unido. Pero aun no lograba comprender al chico, ¿por qué se puso así?

— ¿En qué estábamos?... Ohhh si, mon amour aquí está tu traje— el francés le tendió unas prendas, por un momento no entendió nada al estar divagando en su mente y solo sintió cuando la realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría o una bofetada.

—Vee~ pero no podemos continuar aun faltan Gilbert y el señor Austria— Italia señaló los dos lugares vacios.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, están pasando tiempo de calidad juntos— comentó España muy sonriente— Puedes continuar Inglaterra, ¿o acaso ya te acobardaste? — esta vez Antonio lo miró fijamente y en sus labios se asomaba un gesto arrogante y altanero.

— ¿A quién le dices cobarde? — Arthur le devolvió una sonrisa con igual desdeño, acto seguido le arrebató la ropa a Francis, quien se alejaba de su amigo al notar aquel cambio de personalidad tan brusco a la vez que evitaba mirar al Gran Imperio Británico, definitivamente se sentía como un pequeño ratoncillo acorralado entre esos dos.

—Mon ami deberías ir a vigilarlo — Comenzó el rubio mientras recuperaba la compostura después de aquel susto— no dudo que el intente escapar— Alfred aun seguía enfurruñado por lo sucedido en el baño, pero acepto de malos modos no deseaba que nadie se enterara, además el debía velar que las reglas se cumplieran. — De acuerdo ahora si nuestro juego prosigue.

— ¿Y esos dos qué? — cuestionó Dinamarca confundido.

—No me parece que vayamos a ver ese par durante un largo tiempo— Francia tomó la botella del centro de la mesa contestando con toda naturalidad al nórdico al mismo tiempo que impulsaba el frasco de cristal y comenzaba a dar vueltas, buscando a sus siguientes dos víctimas…

—Este es el único lugar con mayor cercanía a la sala de conferencia, ¡no dejaré que alguien importante me vea vestido de esta manera! — le echo un ligero vistazo a lo que traía acomodado bajo el brazo. Antes de entrar, a lo que parecía ser una bodega para guardar los utensilios de limpieza (porque de ningún modo iba a arriesgarse yendo a los sanitarios), suspiro resignado preparándose mentalmente para el calvario que se le avecinaba.

Alargó todo lo que pudo su estancia en aquel cuarto, tal vez y solo tal vez la fortuna le sonreiría haciendo que la junta se terminara, aunque lo dudaba sabiendo cómo era la rana, haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para así humillarlo y de una buena vez vengarse.

— ¡Ouch! —exclamó adolorido y con un fuerte dolor en la coronilla producto de un golpe con el estante que tenía detrás.

—Iggy… ¿estás ahí? —el golpeteo persistente de los nudillos de Alfred contra la madera intranquilizó al inglés.

—Aha — pronunció desconcertado, a lo mejor el norteamericano le buscaba con el propósito de poder avisarle que todos regresaron a casa porque se aburrieron de esperarlo…

—Me alegra, y yo que pensé que habías sido tan cobarde y saliste corriendo de aquí — las fantasías del ojiverde se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el ofensivo comentario a su orgullo. El mayor sentía una venita palpitándole en la sien, cuanto deseaba salir de allí y darle un buen puñetazo— ¡Muévete, no tenemos todo el día! — no tenían el tiempo para esperarlo, pero si para desperdiciarlo con esa ridícula actividad. Además, ¿Qué hay con él? Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. —Si no abres la puerta y sales ahora, voy a tirarla — Se mantuvo callado unos segundos asimilando lo que decía el chico— a la cuenta de tres… one…—de pronto a Arthur se le ocurrió una idea—… two…— en definitivo tomaría revancha por casi haberle roto la nariz—… and… ¡THREE! —al oír los pasos del americano cerca de la puerta, el mayor la abrió. ¡PUM! ¡ZAS! ¡CRASH! Fueron los únicos sonidos audibles.

Alfred yacía en el suelo de la habitación con la mayoría de los estantes sobre su cabeza y Texas estaba a su lado totalmente destruido. Unas lagrimillas le salían por el intenso impacto y al mismo tiempo Inglaterra se reía por la bonita escena e importándole un comino el estar vestido con ese burdo disfraz de mesero.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ya st-upid yan-kee — Inmediatamente después de que América recuperó el equilibrio se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él no sabiendo otra manera defenderse del ataque. Así se mantuvieron un rato forcejeando, sobre todo Iggy, quien estaba siendo aplastado por el peso del menor.

—Me la…debías— comenzó a decir Arthur agotado y aun con el cuerpo de Alfred sobre él.

—Creo que me dolió más que a ti— el muchacho hizo un ligero berrinche— pero tengo que admitirlo, te luciste esta vez, Iggy— Estados Unidos se apoyó en sus brazos mientras dirigía una radiante y amigable sonrisa al inglés.

—Deberíamos regresar— se excusó Arthur al notar la mal interpretable posición en la cual se encontraban, sintiendo un calor que subía a sus mejillas y las coloreaba.

— ¿Aun piensas cumplir el reto? Ellos seguramente se olvidaron y continuaron sin nosotros... — se detuvo y observó detenidamente a la nación inglesa, en ese preciso instante Alfred comprendió la reacción del mayor— What's with that kinky face? —le espetó

—Just shut up and let go of me! — Unos orbes azules lo miraban a tan solo un palmo de distancia, el norteamericano aprovechó su distracción para acercarse— ¿Al-fred? —una mano se posó en su nuca alzándolo. La poca distancia existente entre ellos fue eliminada reemplazándola por un roce de labios. Arthur parpadeó varias veces sin comprender el sentimiento que en aquellos momentos se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Aunque no lograba admitirlo el beso le parecía exquisito y lleno de dulzura. Ya no pensaba con claridad, su mente estaba nublada. Simplemente percibía como el menor mordía delicadamente su labio inferior con cierta torpeza. En cambio, ahora con sus dos brazos entrelazados en el cuello del rubio, Inglaterra revolvía el aterciopelado cabello.

—Esta…mos en...una bo-de-ga— dijo el de ojos esmeraldas despegándose levemente.

—N-o importa—respondió antes de volverlo a atrapar.

El contacto entre los dos se fue profundizando. Para aquel momento la boca de Alfred recorría su cuello, a lo que Reino Unido comenzó a soltar ligeros gemidos.

—I…love you—alcanzó a pronunciar Alfred

—Me…ahhh…too— contestó Arthur

**En la sala de conferencias**

4ta ronda: Italia del sur dicta y España cumple

— ¿Verdad o reto bastardo? — preguntó un muy feliz Romano, al fin Antonio se las pagaría todas

—Reto. Que sea uno bueno, ¿de acuerdo Lovi? — el país de la pasión lo observó con gesto animado.

_¿Cuál sería un buen reto? Tirarse de la ventana, no, quiero vengarme del bastardo no matarlo…no es que no desee hacerlo pero soy muy joven para ir a prisión… ¿y si lo obligo a comer los scones del tonto Inglaterra? Sería gracioso ver su cara… Tsk… olvide que ese tipo no está aquí… Tal vez que corra desnudo por todo el edificio sería algo interesante… ¡interesante en el sentido de divertido! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría verlo así! Y mucho menos aquellos cuadros en su abdomen o su…su… ¡Que ********* estoy diciendo!_

—Lovi~ date prisa, muchos están ansiosos de que sea su turno— corrección, "muchos estaban ansiosos porque esa tortura terminara"

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, España idiota— el chico estaba perdiendo los estribos

—Pero si yo no te estoy diciendo lo que te digo que tengas que hacer

—Claro que si me estás diciendo lo que me dijiste que tenía que hacer

—Pero si yo te estuviera diciendo lo que te dije que tuvieras que hacer yo no te estaría diciendo que no te estoy diciendo lo que tendrías que hacer y ¿cuánto apuesto a que no me retas a que te un beso en los labios?

— ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y te reto a que me beses en la boca! ¡Ja, gané la apuesta! — _espera_— ¿¡QUÉ!...

* * *

Hohoho pobre Lovino todo por andar enojándose y queriendo ganar a España

Como se darán cuenta mi siguiente capítulo está centrado en el Spamano w

Recuerden un _review~ =_ un mundo más feliz(?)


	4. Lecciones de español: como decir bésame

¡Ufff! Lo siento si los he hecho esperar. Bueno aquí les dejo este cuarto capitulo, ¡disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente) sino a Hidekaz Hiramuya =w=

* * *

Cap. 4 Lección de español: como decir bésame

4ta ronda: Italia del sur dicta y España cumple

— ¿Verdad o reto bastardo? — preguntó un muy feliz Romano, al fin Antonio se las pagaría todas

—Reto. Que sea uno bueno, ¿de acuerdo Lovi? — el país de la pasión lo observó con gesto animado.

_¿Cuál sería un buen reto? Tirarse de la ventana, no, quiero vengarme del bastardo no matarlo…no es que no desee hacerlo pero soy muy joven para ir a prisión… ¿y si lo obligo a comer los scones del tonto Inglaterra? Sería gracioso ver su cara… Tsk… olvide que ese tipo no está aquí… Tal vez que corra desnudo por todo el edificio sería algo interesante… ¡interesante en el sentido de divertido! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría verlo así! Y mucho menos aquellos cuadros en su abdomen o su…su… ¡Que ********* estoy diciendo!_

—Lovi~ date prisa, muchos están ansiosos de que sea su turno— corrección, "muchos estaban ansiosos porque esa tortura terminara"

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, España idiota— el chico estaba perdiendo los estribos

—Pero si yo no te estoy diciendo lo que te digo que tengas que hacer

—Claro que si me estás diciendo lo que me dijiste que tenía que hacer

—Pero si yo te estuviera diciendo lo que te dije que tuvieras que hacer yo no te estaría diciendo que no te estoy diciendo lo que tendrías que hacer y ¿cuánto apuesto a que no me retas a que te un beso en los labios?

— ¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y te reto a que me beses en la boca! ¡Ja, gané la apuesta! — _espera_— ¿¡QUÉ!...

Tres…dos…uno…

— ¡TÚ, IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! — La mayoría de quienes se encontraban sentados cerca del sureño predijeron lo que a continuación acontecería y jalaron sus sillas a una distancia prudente— ¿¡QUIÉN ***** TE CREES QUE ERES! MALDITO BASTARDO… ¡Y DEJA YA DE SONREIR ASÍ, JODER!

—Niichan, cálmate— Feliciano comenzó a jalar la manga del traje de su gemelo de manera insistente.

— ¡Cállate tonto fratello! — rugió un totalmente rojo Lovino, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento en que se puso de pie y mucho menos de la silla volcada por el fuerte movimiento. Ahora sí que estaba enojado con el español, solo con verle la cara y aquella sonrisa boba le daban ganas de rodearle el cuello con sus propias manos para cometer un asesinato del cual nunca sentiría remordimiento.

— ¡Hey nadie avisó que ese tipo de retos estaba permitido! — la voz del suizo se hizo escuchar. —No permitiré que mi hermanita vea esa clase de vulgaridades.

—Oh mon ami esto solo es solo diversión, a nadie hace daño relajarse y no frunzas el ceño de esa manera que te van a salir arrugas — bromeó el francés al notar las cejas de su vecino a punto de rozarse. Mientras tanto Feliciano sostenía a su gemelo, quien a su vez lo sujetaba Ludwig. La fuerza que estaba poniendo Lovino era algo aterrador, incluso lograba arrastrar varios centímetros al alemán. Antonio ya antes había predicho aquella reacción y conocía bien el precio a pagar.

—Ve~ niichan, niichan, niichan, no le hagas daño a España. Simplemente estamos jugando— lloriqueaba el muchacho.

— ¿Y por qué no renuncias-aru? — sugirió el asiático como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No sería justo, todos los demás han cumplido con los retos— Rusia objetó. El italiano se detuvo y miró por unos instantes la angelical sonrisa del de ojos violáceos la cual camuflaba el aura tétrica que siempre acompañaba al ruso.

En la sala comenzó un hervidero de voces, cada uno de los presentes daba su punto de vista ya que nadie creía justo que Romano se fuera sin más. Francis mientras tanto jugaba con uno de sus mechones dorados, le parecía mejor mantener la boca cerrada, no quería recibir un mortal cabezazo de nueva cuenta. Un avioncito de papel cayó justo frente a él, un tanto sorprendido lo desdobló al notar que tenía algo escrito dentro con tinta negra.

_Si Italia no cumple el reto toma su lugar y al final de la reunión tendrás a tu lindo canadiense._

_PD: destruye este mensaje antes de que alguien más lo vea. _

Francis sonrió de oreja a oreja dando una ojeada a Matthew, quien mantenía abrazado a su osito siendo eternamente ignorado. Se le pasó por la cabeza la autora (o mejor dicho autores) de esa nota y cuáles eran sus intenciones, probablemente las fujoshis del mundo pronto tendrían en sus manos un doujinshi con todo lo acontecido en la reunión. No tenía nada que perder, por lo que esperó el momento en que el muchacho del rizo abandonara la sala, hacer su jugada y obtener aquel lindo premio.

— ¡Maldición, yo me largo! ¡Me importa una mierda esta jodida actividad! — acto seguido recogió sus pertenencias sin el menor cuidado, junto los papeles desperdigados en su lado de la mesa y se echó su saco al hombro. Importándole poco el hecho de que su hermano menor continuara insistiendo para que se quedara. Antonio solo pudo observar sus ilusiones romperse, sabía que el italiano era inalcanzable y su lado optimista lo incitó a seguir intentando. El francés sentado a su lado tomó aquello como la oportunidad para realizar su tarea y antes de que el sureño pusiera un pie afuera, alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

—Mon amour Antonio yo te daré l'amour que debiste haber recibido. Como país del amor no dejaré que nadie quede falto de él— Lovino apenas alcanzó a voltear para ver el alboroto que comenzaba a armar Francis cuando notó como este tomaba de la cintura al español, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Es-españa? —Italia del sur se quedó paralizado ante la escena de un Francis apoderándose de los labios de un Antonio con ojos totalmente abiertos de par en par.

Vash, con una velocidad que seguramente vencería al mismísimo Flash, le cubrió los ojos a su hermanita. En cambio, Taiwán le sonreía a Hungría y Japón. Este último visualizó la pequeña lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla italiana, y sabiendo que Elizaveta podría sacar un gran provecho de eso prefirió guardárselo más que nada por respeto; Kiku reconocía el hecho de estar jugando con los sentimientos de los demás para beneficio propio y sintiendo ya el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, decidió mejor seguir grabando con la diminuta cámara, invención suya, claro está…

Lovino caminó un buen rato por los pasillos sin darse cuenta que andaba dando vueltas a lo tonto hasta que una de las secretarías le preguntó si acaso estaba perdido y el muchacho simplemente respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

¿Acaso el no había abandonado la sala para zafarse del reto? ¿Entonces por qué le estaría afectando tanto el hecho de que Francis besara a Antonio? ¿Qué era aquella sensación que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro?

_Ese maldito bastardo… ¡no me interesa en nada su vida amorosa! Por dios quien quisiera estar con él y esa hostigosa sonrisa de idiota, mi pésame a aquella persona. _El italiano continuó andando. Al verlo de nuevo la empleada, esta pensó que era muy sospechoso y decidió llamar a seguridad.

Regresando a la sala de conferencias, el español no habló minutos después que Francia le había devuelto su espacio personal. El, mejor que nadie conocía al país del amour y sus arrebatos de cariño, pero esta vez sobrepaso un poco el límite. Por su mente pasó tomar el ejemplo de Gilbert cuando recién habían hecho amistad y el francés hizo intentó de tocarle el trasero al albino "de manera amistosa"; a lo que este le respondió con un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

Dirigió su vista hacia el asiento a lado de Feliciano. Su italiano favorito se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Quería seguirlo pero la tal vez ya habría abordado el primer avión directito hacia Italia.

—Tengo que salir unos minutos— anunció el moreno.

—Kiku nuestro plan fue un éxito— celebró por lo bajo la de cabello castaño— ahora solo tenemos que… ¿seguirlo? — la húngara miró confusa, Antonio salió volado de la habitación, cuando se lo proponía el chico dejaba su pasividad de lado y era demasiado veloz.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les sucede! ¡Déjenme, maldición! — dos grandes y fuertes guardias de seguridad arrastraban a un peli castaño por las axilas, mientras daba patadas al aire, a lo mejor y en una de esas su zapato salía volando y le daba en la cabeza a cualquiera de los oficiales. De nada algo.

— ¡Alto ahí! — ordenó a modo de liderazgo una voz frente a los policías. Lovino giró el cuello para observar quien era y preguntándose por dentro _¿¡Ahora que, joder!_ — ¿Tienen idea de quién es ese muchacho? — España dirigía una mirada fulminante a los dos hombres.

—Nos reportaron que andaba rondando por los pasillos y se le veía sospechoso— le contesto uno de ellos obviando la respuesta.

— El es un miembro importante de la comunidad mundial y si no lo sueltan ahora se la verán con el Imperio Español—no es que Romano tuviera miedo, para nada, simplemente esa actitud en Antonio era rarísima y la mayoría de las veces le causaba cierto escalofrío. Enseguida sintió como las dos enormes manos que le sujetaban lo dejaban libre haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo; y por acción del dolor se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Discúlpenos señor España no sabíamos que era un asistente a la conferencia mundial— inmediatamente se alejaron por el corredor sin voltear.

— ¿Estás bien, Lovi? — preguntó el español agachándose frente a el.

—S-si— la palabra se le atoró en la garganta al recordar lo acontecido entre Francis y Antonio en la sala. —¿Qué quieres bastardo, por qué me seguiste? —le espetó Lovino apartando la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda.

—Porque me preocupe cuando dejaste la junta—habló con su limpio y pulcro español, aunque no entendió muy bien lo que dijo solo unas tres o cuatro palabras.

—Idiota sabes que no te entiendo — Antonio rió recuperando su eterna sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero hay una palabra que aprendiste muy bien, la recuerdas ¿no? — Romano se quedó pensando unos segundos y enrojeció cuando recordó ¿qué estaba tramando el bastardo? —Vamos Lovi, repite después de mí: bé-sa-me

El sureño negó con la cabeza de manera brusca y se alejó lo más que pudo del otro, lo que fue en vano porque Antonio fue tras él. Italia del sur llegó hasta los elevadores picando el botón con mucha fuerza y cuando las puertas se cerraban sintió un alivio que duró poco, ya que unas manos las detuvieron para dejar pasar a Antonio, quien apretó el piso ¿¡38!

— ¡Bastardo déjame en paz de una puta vez! — rugió enfurecido notando en el reflejo de las paredes del elevador aquel tono rojizo tan parecido al de un tomate en sus mejillas.

—Solo dilo, una vez, ¿sí? — la cara de oveja a medio morir le arriesgaba a ceder, no iba a permitirlo, ¡jamás! — ¿Lovi~?— _no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡Al demonio!_

—Lo haré, pero solo una jodida vez—el italiano suspiro, aun le quedaban como 20 pisos; o era su imaginación o esa cosa iba alentando el paso…— Bésa-me

Cuando reaccionó Antonio se le había abalanzado. Primero pensó que era un simple abrazo y al comenzar a separarse el moreno le tomó suavemente del rostro acercándolo dejando a escasos centímetros sus rostros.

—Te quiero solo para mí—de nuevo habló en su idioma— Ti amo — esta vez sí comprendió.

A pesar de haber deseado que el ascensor llegara a su destino lo más pronto posible, ahora deseaba que se tardara toda una eternidad…

—Anda hermano dime quien te gusta, no seas tan malo— Taiwán estaba casi de rodillas pidiendo a Hong Kong que le revelara aquella verdad— recuerda, tienes que decirlo ya que elegiste verdad.

—No— le contestó cortante el muchacho mientras su hermana comenzaba con su berrinche.

* * *

¿Reviews~?

Gracias por leer ^w^


End file.
